Finding Fairmount.
Finding Fairmount. is the eightieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded June 5th, 2018. Youtube Description Your go-to source for the happy & healthy lifestyle on a budget! Transcript [The video opens on some rubble in the abandoned building from Cops Checked, No Body, then pans up to show Jeff as Vince starts talking.] Vince: What do you think? Could this be what they meant? Jeff: If this is what the card’s hinting at then.. I don't know what we’re supposed to be looking for. Vince: I dont know what we’re supposed to be looking for either- Jeff: I mean, I would imagine that this is it! Where else with- Vince: I don't know Jeff: -with fires do we know, dude. Vince: This is the only place I can think of, Lambertville and- and your school are the only places I can think of that burned down around here that would have anything to do with this. [Cut to Vince, seemingly from the episode March 21st.] Vince: 'Um... I have a crazy idea. And I don't think he's gonna like it. to Corenthal's storage container in [[The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back)] as the crew rummages around. Evan sets down a box at Vince's feet. Vince opens it and takes out a tape as Jeff, Evan, and Jessie talk in the background.] '''Jessie: This feels a little weird to me. Vince: Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. [A slight cut to Vince holding a few papers, still in the storage container.] Vince: 'There's letters in here from the 90s, '71- [''Another cut. Vince is holding the black box device.] 'Evan: '''A rocking horse. '''Vince: '[indicating the device] I don't even know what to make of this right now. '''Evan: That's weird. [The camera pans over to the rocking horse moving on its own.] Evan: I mean that's just creepy, there's no need for that. [Cut back to Vince in the setting of March 21st.] Vince: 'I mean we're not really- we're not getting anywhere. We're not learning anything, and we feel like we're just sitting ducks at this point. [''Cut to more footage from Cops Checked, No Body. All dialogue is the same, but the image is clearer than in the original video.] '''Jessie: '''He was some sort of doctor, I don't know what he did. I mean, my mom never talked to him. '''Vince: Did you ever hear of- Jessie: '''She was like his half-sister, so they weren't really close. '''Vince: Was he ever in Ohio? He ever at a- the children's home? [Shot of Vince in March 21st.] Vince: 'I mean, it's better than nothing, right? I- I don't know. What do you guys think? [''he gestures to the camera] Honestly. Am I nuts? [The video cuts to black for a few seconds, then comes back to a shot of current Vince driving to a stop. He stops and stays silent for a moment.] '''Vince: [small chuckle] I... am nuts. I drove all the way to Fairmount- to fucking Ohio. On what?'' [''sighs] Fuck. Well, guess I'm here. [he takes his keys out of the car] So. [he opens the car door and steps out as the screen goes black for a few seconds.] [The video resumes with Vince walking towards a gap in a fence.] Vince: 'Here we are. Can't believe I fucking made it. [''he steps through the gap and onto a dirt path] This is the sight of the Fairmount Home. I've been following these tapes. [camera pans down to the recorder with all of The Princeton Tapes on it in his hand. A car honks in the distance.] I'm gonna play this, because this is what actually brought me here. 'Doctor Peters: '[on the tapes] Yes? '''Princeton Vin: '''Doctor Peters? '''Peters: '''Yes. '''Princeton Vin: '''Hi, my name is Vin, we spoke on the phone- I'm not sure if you remember me. '''Peters: '''Oh, yes, of course, Vincent. What a pleasure to finally meet you. '''Princeton Vin: Nice to meet you too. Vince: '[''talking over the tape] Gotta find a way in. '''Princeton Vin: First I wanna say thanks, for agreeing to this meeting. Um, I'm writing an article about your new wing- Vince: [talking over the tapes again] That looks like the main campus, so. Peters:''' Ah yes, we repurposed our old children's wing in order to facilitate the influx of veterans from Desert Storm. '''Princeton Vin: I'm actually glad that you brought up the children's ward, um. I have a few questions, just about the history of the ward in general, because your facility has always spear-headed, um. Mental health applications. Peters: Yes, yes, we take great pride in that. Princeton Vin: '''Particularly, I would like to ask a few questions about a Doctor James Corenthal? Just to start. Um, I know he was one of ?? employed- '''Peters: He was, but he is no longer, uh. We do not associate ourselves with him. Princeton Vin: And, uh, why is that? Peters: 'Is this why you came here? '''Vince: '''I think I'm gonna try and get in through there. [''points] '''Peters: '''To ask me about Doctor Corenthal? '''Princeton Vin: '''No. No, not at all- that's part of it. I- I thought we could start with the history and then work our way up- '''Peters: You're a determined little cunt, aren't you? Vince: '[''zooming in on a building] See that? I think that's the main building. '''Princeton Vin: '''E- excuse me? '''Vince: I think that's the children's- Peters: [voice raspy and slightly agressive] You heard me. [Vince stops walking.] Vince: What..? The fuck was that?